Random Coffee Shop AU
by PolandsRuleIsLaw
Summary: Exactly what the title says. On-going


Walking into the shop, I looked around. Considering its my first visit here I don't know the place. I took in the tan walls and the wooden floors. They were so obviously worn out, so I took a wild guess and assumed its a busy shop. Another leading figure to my guess was due to the fact that there were probably over twenty people sitting around.

I walked over to the small line of people waiting for their daily coffee. The line moved fairly quick and I got to the front in no time at all. While my order was being prepared, (the coffee black, like my soul) I looked around at all the weird people who decided to hang around a coffee shop. Lets see, there was a giant man with pink hair, I bet he's gay. Wait, possible threesome over there. I mean, the brunette was hanging off a silver haired man, while there was a redheaded chick hanging off previously mentioned the window, there was another group of three. In this group was a redhead and two blonds. The redhead was showing major PDA with the shorter blond, while the other was messing around with something that looked like a guitar.

Stopping my staring, I collected my coffee and went to a table with my bag hitting against my leg. I sat and picked up my bag, going through it to find the book I was currently reading. I was at the point of no return with this book. Finding the cover which read Clockwork Angel, I opened up the book. I started reading about Edward and Bella and their vampire problems. By now you might be wondering why I'm talking about Edward and Bella when the main characters in the book mentioned are Tessa, Will and James. For that I have an excellent explanation. I'm an extreme wimp and put another books cover on my hardcover Twilight book to keep myself from being embarrassed. I continued reading, getting to the part where the vampire James calls Bella before I needed to leave. I shut the cover and stood with the book in my hands. Unfortunately for me, the book slid out of the faux cover just as a blue haired man walked past me. It dropped to the floor, catching the man's attention. He continued walking, but I heard him whisper under his breath "Twilight isn't literature".

I cover my face with my silver tinted sky blue hair. Wait, was it that or light metallic blue? I know I had a specific adjective for it. No wait, it was steel blue. I cover my face with my steel blue hair, to hide my embarrassment. I picked up my book, put it back in the cover and dump it in my bag, quickly walking out of the door after.

Making my way downtown proved easier than normal, as I walked towards the building that held my apartment. Approaching the tall building, I went through the main door and found the elevator made specifically for people on the higher levels. Getting in and pressing the button for my level, I once again pulled the book out of my bag. I took the fake cover off of it then put the remaining book back into my bag. Holding the cover page in my hands, I got off the elevator.

While in the process of yawning, I took out my keys and unlocked the door numbered 314. As soon as I walked into the cozy apartment, I took off my bag and shoes, throwing the bag onto a nearby table. I continued inside and towards the spare bedroom-turned-study. Finding the correct book to match the cover, I finally got rid of my embarrassment. I turned and picked up a different book, which was actually my journal. It was black and had some picture on the cover. I paid no mind to the stupid stuff on the cover and opened the journal, picking up a pen that was sitting in between pages.

I wrote about my day in a hurry, while thinking about what I should make for dinner. Probably something simple, like a sandwich. Finally finishing up my writing, I went into my small kitchen and found ingredients for a ham sandwich. I threw them together and sat down to eat, thinking about stupid things. Like for example, why my only friend insisted on calling my journal my 'emo book'. Xigbar said it was because I look emo and the book is black. I call bullshit though. I've tried to tell him that my look is completely original, but he always says, "There are emos everywhere Zexion. You're not the only one." I don't believe that my clothing style is particularly emo. Its more of a dark gray compared to other's black.

**The rest of the night zoomed by. Next thing I knew, it was already time for my nightly routine. I quickly brushed my teeth and took off my clothes. I practically jumped into bed. As I tried to fall asleep, I thought about what I would do the next day. ****_Maybe I should go to that cafe again? It was pretty nice_****, I thought. **


End file.
